Rise and Fall
by 0.32
Summary: Post-anime UA: Cuando Chikane y Himeko se reencontraron en esa calle Himeko la recordó instántaneamente, no así Chikane... Soy pésima con los resumenes pero R&R, ¡R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: A pesar de que el siguiente FF se refiere a otra vida se conservaran los mismos nombres del anime. No va a aparecer el Orochi ya que la línea de tiempo es post-anime y se supone que ya lo sellaron para siempre...

"..." = Pensamientos

Era una mañana como cualquier otra, una mujer rubia iba caminando a paso rápido, emanaba la madurez que le daban sus 22 años, sin embargo conservaba esa frescura e inocencia que la habían caracterizado toda su vida. Tenía que ser, indudablemente, Kurusugawa Himeko.  
-Oh no, voy a llegar tarde al trabajo... de nuevo...- dijo tras revisar la hora y apresurar más el paso.  
Siguió caminando hasta llegar a una parada de semáforo que, para su mala suerte, estaba en verde para los carros...  
-Vamos, rojo... ¡rojo!  
Cuando este se puso en rojo Himeko salió casi corriendo, pero se detuvo en media calle, casi paralizada por la persona que tenía en frente: Alta, facciones finas, cabello azul y unos ojos que la miraban con seriedad y al mismo tiempo curiosidad.  
-Chikane... ¡Chikane-chan!- Himeko gritó y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas  
Olvidó todo a su alrededor... al fin estaba con esa persona, su Chikane-chan. Ya no importaba que estaba tarde para el trabajo, ni las bocinas de los carros que oía tan distantes... "Espera... ¿bocinas de los carros?"-pensó-  
-Este... el semáforo ya esta en verde y estamos en medio de una de las calles más transitadas de la ciudad...- Chikane la sacó de su trance de felicidad  
Himeko caminó hacia la acera sosteniendo la mano de Chikane, quien no tenía la menor idea de lo que pasaba, aún así la siguió, a pesar que originalmente se dirigía al lado contrario.  
-Que bueno que al fin te encontré Chikane-chan...-Himeko dijo mientras le daba un suave abrazo  
-Perdona pero... ¿De dónde me conoces?... ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-  
-¿Qué?... ¿No-no me recuerdas, Chikane-chan?-  
-No... yo, siento que debería, pero no logro recordarte...-  
-¡Claro que deberías recordarme!... ¡No puedes haberme olvidado, Chikane-chan!- Himeko gritó mientras las lagrimas aparecian  
-Yo... lo siento, no- no llores, por favor... ¿Por qué no vamos a mi casa y me explicas todo?...- Chikane trato de aliviarla, ciertamente esta era una situación a la que no estaba preparada  
-Es-esta bien- respondió con los ojos todavía llorosos  
-Bien, no tardaremos, vivo en ese edificio- Chikane dijo señalando un complejo de apartementos a unas cuadras de donde estaban. "¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?. ¿Cómo puedo estar llevando a una desconocida a mi apartamento?"-Chikane pensó, después vio de reojo a Himeko-"Ni siquiera sé su nombre, pero tengo la sensación de que la conozco, de que debería recordarla... Tengo que saber como se llama, pero acaba de llorar por que no la recuerdo, en este momento no puedo simplemente preguntarle su nombre..."-  
-Chikane-chan, ¿recuerdas mi nombre?-la rubia la saco de sus pensamientos  
-N-no-  
-Kurusugawa Himeko, ¡Hi-me-ko!-  
-Yo... lo lamento...-Chikane respondió con sinceridad  
Los ojos de Himeko volvieron a tornarse llorosos  
-No llores... por favor, Himeko...  
Su corazón se estremeció cuando escuchó a Chikane decir su nombre y por mero impulso estrechó su mano.  
Chikane se sorprendió ante tal acción, pero en vez de alejar su mano, la sostuvo con más fuerza: "¿Qué me pasa?. ¿Quién es esta chica?"-Chikane seguía pensando  
Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al edificio:  
-Vivo en el sexto piso...-Chikane dijo mientras entraban al elevador  
Himeko no respondió, había estado en silencio total desde que la peliazul había sostenido su mano.  
Entraron al apartamento. Era elegante y practico al mismo tiempo, grande y sobrío, con una pequeña terraza que daba desde la sala...  
-Y-y bien... ¿Puedes explicarme... la situación?-Chikane no tenía idea de como abordar el tema...  
-Bueno, en resumen: En nuestras vidas pasadas, fuimos las sacerdotisas de el Sol y la Luna, vos eras la de la Luna... Nuestro trabajo era luchar contra los ocho pilares del Orochi para derrotarlo... Logramos vencerlo pero...-Himeko se detuvo abruptamente cuando las memorias de ella matando a Chikane regresaron a su mente- ... pero, vos moriste y...  
-¿Qué?... ¿Cómo que morí?-Chikane interrumpió exaltada  
-Bueno, de hecho... yo te maté...-  
-¡¿Qué?!-  
-Sí, tuve que enterrarte mi espada como sacrificio, y como te unistes a los ocho pilares, sellamos al Orochi...- explicó seriamente  
-Eso... eso no tiene sentido!... Además, si vos- si vos me matastes qué paso contigo despues?-  
-Ambas pasamos en el Templo de la Luna hasta que reencarnamos en esta vida, de la misma forma que en las otras vidas anteriores.  
-¿Qué?... ¡¿Y cuántas vidas hemos tenido?!-  
-Muchas...-  
-¡¿Cómo esperas que crea eso?!- Chikane estaba perpleja, sin mencionar asustada...  
-Me creeras... eventualmente...-Himeko respondió con una ligera sonrisa  
-... -Chikane la miro fijamente, buscando una respuesta con la mirada  
-Por que prometistes que nunca me olvidarías...-  
-Yo- yo necesito un minuto... para, pensar...-Chikane dijo casi mururando. No estaba asustada exactamente por lo que le había dicho, sino por el hecho de que estaba considerando creerle...  
Chikane dejó a Himeko en la sala y salió a la terraza: "¿Cómo puede ser esto verdad?. Si cualquier otra persona me hubiera dicho eso ya hubiera llamado a un centro psiquiátrico, pero hay algo en esta chica... que me hace, creerle..."-  
Chikane estuvo meditando durante unos minutos, cuando empezó a conectar ciertos puntos: "Me abrazó, me agarró de la mano... que prometí que nunca la olvidaría. Además, este sentimiento... ¡No puede ser!..."-  
-Himeko... -Chikane empezó regresando a la sala- sobre lo que dijistes, lo de las otras vidas y eso... ¿Q-qué eramos exactamente?-  
-Yo te amo y tú me amas...- Himeko dijo con una gran sonrisa  
Chikane no pudo evitar su sonrojo, para ella injustificable...  
-Ah, ¿ah sí?- No supo que decir  
-Sí... por eso es que sé que me vas a recordar...-  
-Es... esta bien. Tú... podrías, irte... necesito pensar... cosas...-  
-Esta bien- Himeko dijo con tristeza, despues salió del apartamento, dejando a una demasiado confundida Chikane: " Así que te amo...?"- siguío pensando... Después se echo a dormir, había sido un día complicado...

A/N: Bueno, ese fue el primer capitulo, buajajaja. Dejenme reviews, por favor... se los ruego, estaré muy feliz si lo hacen, hasta si lo odiaron... ¡R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Gracias por sus reviews, y lamento la tardanza... fue una crisis creativa terrible... ¡R&R!

Chikane despertó y agradeció enormemente que era domingo y no tendría que trabajar... Al instante recordó lo ocurrido ayer: "Esa chica... ¿¡cómo puedo estar considerando creerle?!... Pero, tiene algo, algo diferente... no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, no por lo que dijo sino... en ella..."- su mente quedó en blanco por unos segundos"- ... No, no puede ser... ¡me estoy enamorando!... Ahhg... no, no puedo simplemente enamorarme de una desconocida que me dijo que 'nos amabamos en nuestras vidas pasadas'... Además, ¿qué eramos exactamente?... ¿Amantes, novias, acaso nos casamos?- Chikane se sonrojo fuertemente ante su último pensamiento- ... Y-y eso de que sellamos al Orochi... ¿va a volver a aparecer o algo?...[...] Ahhg, esto me desconcierta, ya no es sobre creerle o no, porque es obvio que le creo... Bien, lo acepto, me he enamorado... Y tengo que verla, quiero verla..."-  
Chikane fue a tomar una ducha, si Himeko no se aparecia ella iría a buscarla...

Mientras tanto, Himeko seguía totalmente devastada: -"No puedo creer que no me recuerde, es horrible... Y pensar que Chikane-chan sufrió lo mismo cuando en nuestra vida anterior ella fue la primera en recordarme..."- Himeko no pudo evitar las lagrimas  
- "No, no voy a quedarme aquí a llorar, voy a ser fuerte por Chikane-chan, y voy a hacer que me recuerde, ¡que recuerde cuanto la amo!..."- entonces se levantó del sofa dispuesta a ir al apartamento de Chikane...

Apartamento de Chikane:  
La peliazul acababa de vestirse, y estaba a punto de buscar a Himeko en la guía telefonica, pero de pronto tocaron a la puerta:  
-"Qué sea ella, por favor que sea ella"-Chikane pensó al instante  
Abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa involuntaria:  
-Himek...— se detuvo en sus palabras  
-Una limosna...  
Su semblante cambió de felicidad a decepción total:  
-No, no hay dinero...- dijo con desgano  
-Que tenga buen día, señora Himemiya-  
-Ajá, sí, buen día, Souma...-  
Chikane arrojó la puerta:  
-Vaya... yo toda emocionada y solo era Souma, el borracho de la cuadra...

Acababa de sentarse cuando tocaron de nuevo:  
-Hola, Himeko-  
-Chikane-chan, espero no molesarte...-  
-No... yo, de hecho necesito hablar contigo...-  
-Bien, sé que ayer no llegamos a mucho...-  
-Sí, me gustaría que me expliques todo... Y disculpame por lo de ayer, practicamente te eché del apartamento-  
-No te preocupes, lo entiendo-  
-Bien... sobre eso que dijistes, de que nos a-amabamos y eso... ¿Q-qué eramos... exactamente?- "¡¿Qué?!. ¡¿Por qué fue eso lo primero que pregunté?!... ¡Supongo que hay asuntos más importantes como si esa cosa del Orochi va a aparecer y vamos a tener que morir de nuevo!"...  
-Bueno... no eramos exactamente nada... cuando finalmente confesamos nuestros sentimientos ya era muy tarde por el Orochi...  
-Ah, así que no nos casamos...-Chikane dijo con la mirada perdida  
-¿Qué?-  
-Y-yo, lo siento, es-estaba pensando en voz alta...- Chikane se ruborizó -"¿¡Qué me pasa!?"-  
-Bien...-Himeko no pudo ser más feliz en ese momento  
-Y, y sobre el Orochi... ¿Esa cosa no va a aparecer de nuevo verdad?...-  
-No, en nuestra vida anterior logramos sellarlo para siempre...  
-Bien... Y, me he estado preguntando, ¿por qué vos me recordastes instantaneamente y yo no te recuerdo todavia?...-  
-No lo sé... en nuestra vida anterior, la que me recordó primero fuistes vos...-  
-Ahh... ¿Y qué hice para que me recordaras?  
-Nada...-  
-¿Qué?. ¿No hice absolutamente nada?-  
-Chikane-chan, hay algo que no he querido contarte...  
-Ahh?...-  
-En nuestra vida anterior hubo... otra persona de por medio... era un amigo de la infancia y, bueno, me invitó a salir cuando yo no me había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos hacía tí... al enterarte decidistes apartarte para no influir en la relación...-lagrimas aparecian de nuevo...  
-No, no llores Himeko... no fue tu culpa estar confundida...-Chikane trató de tranquilizarla, aunque no se sentía bien ante el hecho de que alguien se había interpuesto entre Himeko y ella...

Himeko no se tranquilizó y empezó a llorar: -Yo, yo lo siento Chikane-chan, por haberte hecho pasar por esto... se siente tan terrible... por no haberme dado cuenta de tus sentimientos... Y,y... que tus memorias hayan vuelto por que me viste besar a alguien...-  
-Es-espera. ¿Cómo que mis memorias volvieron porque te vi besando a alguien?...-  
-Vos nos estabas viendo cuando besé a aquel chico, y ahí recordastes todo... lo siento Chikane-chan...-Himeko empezó a llorar más fuerte y se refugió en los brazos de Chikane  
Chikane la abrazó y trato de calmarla, pero por dentro le hervía la sangre de pensar que alguien había besado a Himeko...  
-No te preocupes Himeko, todo esta bien, yo... te perdono. Esta bien, todo va estar bien...-  
-¿Me perdonas, Chikane-chan?- Himeko dijo con un tono infantil, cosa que hizo que el corazón de Chikane se estremeciera-  
-Sí, por supuesto... No me puedo enojar contigo...-respondió sonriendo  
-Te amo, Chikane-chan-  
Cuando Himeko pronunció esas palabras Chikane sintió un dolor en el pecho... experimentó un sentimiento extraño, se parecia a la melancolia, pero se acercaba más a la nostalgia... ese sentimiento dolia, pero a la vez se sentia bien, por que era familiar... Ese sentimiento le recordaba a Himeko, y en ese instante se dió cuenta que por malo que fuera, cualquier cosa que le recordara a Himeko la hacia sentir bien, diferente, amada... por el simple hecho de recordar a Himeko...

-Yo... ¡yo tambien te amo, Himeko!- fue el sentimiento más sincero de su vida...  
-Chikane...-chan...- Himeko suspiro...

Chikane se acercó lentamente a Himeko, pensamientos sobre si era lo correcto o no invadian su mente, pero eso ya no le importaba... quería besarla, tenía que besarla. Entonces continuó acercandoce, Himeko parecia estar confundida, pero empezó a acercarse también... centimetros, milimetros, nada. La distancia entre sus labios finalmente desapareció. Un beso suave que subió de intensidad gradualmente, sin dejar de ser tierno y delicado. Y así pasaron segundos, hasta que las separó la necesidad de tomar aire.  
-¡Himeko!-  
-¿Qué pasa, Chikane-chan?-  
-¡Lo siento tanto, Himeko!- Lagrimas aparecian esta vez del rostro de Chikane  
-¿Chikane-chan?- Himeko estaba en confusión total...

A/N: Bueno, fin del segundo cap. no soy buena para las historias largas, así que el siguiente es el cap. final. Perdon por este cap. lo sentí horrible... Y disculpas a todos los que les agrada Souma, pero a mí no me agrada así que es el borracho de la cuadra XD XD ¡R&R!


End file.
